Fate's Accident
by Flash the cat
Summary: An accident... That's what it was. Like when I was turned into this monster. All an accident. I never realized what I was becoming until that one fateful night...Is this what being an animal feels like? Believe me I never meant to hurt Chip...


Authors note/ Okay I haven't written that many fan fictions because of well…school, writers block, and writer's sickness (A disease when you're so sick of writing that you lose all inspiration and get bored of it.) Yeah I suffer from that one a lot. But suddenly I was inspired to write this. Call me crazy but I'm a fan of Chip and Sonic. And I thought. Eh…Why not right? So before all my creativity is sucked out of me…ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chip, Sonic, or anything Sega has made.

Fate's Accident

An accident. That's what it was. Like when I was turned into this monster. All an accident. I didn't do any thing wrong when I was turned into a werehog. I was just trying to protect the world, but yet I suffer this transformation each and every night. Transforming. It didn't just affect the outside of me. No. Every time I absorbed Dark Gaia's energy. I always felt angrier. Like a caged animal, and a dark part of me was set free. That dark side that I always hid with a cocky smile and a never die attitude. I never realized what I was becoming until that one fateful night.

I never meant to hurt Chip….

"Hiyah!!!! Hah!!!" I shouted after another blow. I slashed my claws down on another nightmare. Watching it dissolve into the earth. A dark grin of triumph formed on my muzzle, as I punched yet another one. Smacking it into oblivion. I was feeling good. Better than that, I was feeling great. Dark energy pumped through my veins, as I sliced through yet another one of Dark Gaia's Minions.

"Awesome Sonic! Nice combo! Alright!"

Chip kept cheering me from the sidelines. Urging me to keep fighting. I dashed across the pavement and rammed my fists into another unfortunate minion. Who squirmed around in pain before sinking to the depths of the planet. The wind rushed through my fur as I ran and slashed upward. The two fluttering Minions seemed dazed by that attack. And with one final blow they disappeared.

All of the energy of the Night Enriched my were body and I found my self growling with delight. This wasn't a side to me that I was used to. But Man it was amazing! I was unstoppable. Nothing could get in my way at that moment. My eyes lay on a group of small minions that were begging for me to destroy them. By this time I barely noticed Chip who flitted around me throwing some cocky punches and kicks in the air. A smile on his face. But I had no time to care I was dead set on those minions and they were going down! Quickly I clawed on all fours to get to them. Once they were in range it was slash after slash. In my destructive frenzy Chip really got exited.

"Comon Sonic! Show them what you're made of! Yeah!" He shouted.

Hearing Chip's words, I kept scraping through them like they were tissue paper. I searched around, it turned out there were even more of them but I knew they were the last ones. I looked up at the sky. The pitch black of the night empowered me into finishing them off. I was in total bliss, who knew darkness felt so good. However that dark spirit that I was holding in wasn't completely free. I thought why not give into the night. I just wanted to know what it felt like. That's all. I roared Unleashing all my anger. I closed my eyes and flailed out my limbs everywhere trying to rip any thing that got close enough to shreds. Then everything went black. My mind was blank and I didn't even know what was happening on the outside of me.

And that's where everything went wrong………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'…………Huh? WHAT!?' I thought regaining back my consciousness. I blinked once. Trying to get a better look at my surroundings. However everything seemed hazy like I was trapped in a dense red fog. Red. Why that color? At first I didn't realize where I was as if I had woken up from a dream. Only it wasn't a dream: it was a nightmare. At least I knew I was standing. But…I had heard a scream. It sounded full of pain. But as I shook my head I realized all of Dark Gaia's minions were gone. That scream…It will forever haunt me in my nightmares. But still nothing looked out of the ordinary. No minions. I scanned the Apotos Street I was on.

Nothing.

But something was still missing. I then realized what made that scream.

"Chip?"

I looked around. Pricking my ears up I pinpointed were that scream came from. My jungles of fur bristled in anxiety. I was panting hoarsely. Was he okay? What happened? Did a minion hurt him? These questions raced through my mind. I knew I'd destroy Dark Gaia if he hurt him. Chip was my friend and only a monster would do such a thing. As soon as I spun around and looked at him. My heart stopped.

"Chip!!!" I exclaimed.

The little fairy was sprawled on his back. He looked like a lifeless ragdoll. All twisted and hurt on the cobble stone pavement. I stared at the bauble on his neck it wasn't lifting up or sinking. He wasn't breathing.

"Chip…" I said my voice almost breaking.

But then as soon as my heart started to break. I saw him stir. He mumbled something I couldn't make out. But then he slowly started to sit up.

My bright fang filled smile vanished as soon as I saw his face.

Blood.

The red liquid I wish I never saw. And it covered his right cheek in what looked like four crimson streaks. He looked at my outstretched hand and cowered. Confused I tilted my head trying to make out why he was scared. The little fairy winced in pain. He gritted his teeth as he put his tiny hand to his wounds. Chip's ears flattened. He looked at his hand and gasped at the site of red painted on his fingers. He then stared at me with an expression of pure terror and pain. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Chip are you okay?" I asked with a husky voice.

He just kept starring at me. What's wrong? I asked myself. Other than the fact that he was bleeding he shouldn't be scared of me. I was just trying to help him. Since he was hurt my instinct to help people kicked in. The only sound that was heard between us was the scuff of my cleat as I took a step towards him. Like an animal being backed up against a wall he withdrew from me. Quickly he hugged his bushy white tail and buried his face into it, like he was trying to hide from me.

"Chip what's the mater?" I asked again.

What's the matter? I found out as soon as I looked at my hand. My eyes widened. I gasped. In horror I backed up trying to get away from Chip. Losing my footing I fell on my tail. I was breathing heavily as if I was suffocating. I couldn't get any oxygen to my brain to my horror. I felt like my heart was going to explode with the shock of what I had done. I looked at my hand one last time hoping that I didn't do what I think I did. But it was no use.

That sight would always haunt me.

It was Blood…..Chips blood. Stained on the tips of my claws. And for that moment I realized what I had become. I wasn't a hero anymore I was an animal. In my blind fury I had hurt my friend. Without even knowing it. Chip. Kind and loving innocent Chip. He didn't even have any memories of his life. However it was me who ruined his memories. And now I know what it feels like to be a monster…

"Sonic?" Chip said.

His innocent voice jostled me out of my thoughts. I glanced at him. He took a few steps closer to me. I backed away from him. I knew what I was capable of doing to him and I didn't want to hurt him again. So I did the last thing I could do. Out stretching my arm I gripped onto a flag pole and swung away. Leaving Chip behind.

I ran. Not how I usually would. When I ran for pleasure I felt great. I loved that feeling the feeling of freedom. No worries no regrets. But now I had worries, I had regrets. I had every thing I hate including a burden that will never be lifted. I ran like a wild animal. Clawing through the forest and panting with exhaustion. The images of red raced through my mind. I ran through a dense forest which was not only dark but cold. I don't understand why wolves live in this kind of environment. But now I know that I have to live here as well. The reason why is so I don't unintentionally hurt another soul again. I heard that animals kill for pleasure. And if that's true then I want to be as far away as possible from any people that I could hurt. I took a look at the sky; grey clouds covered the stars and the moon above. However the moon still did shine in the vacant empty spots that the clouds couldn't cover. It was getting late and even though wolves are nocturnal. I certainly wasn't. I skidded to a halt and sniffed the air for any sings of them. If they lived in the forest then they must know where I could find some shelter. An unfamiliar scent danced around my nose. I followed it but decided to walk on two legs. Unlike my regular form I can't run that long without wearing out my energy. I glanced at my left hand. The blood seemed to dry and was stuck on my claws. I gazed at them remembering what I had done to Chip. Each memory of that incident stung at my heart. Rain pelted me with cold chilling drops soaking my unruly fur and chilling me to the bone. And it was each rain drop that punished me for the tears I held back. Sighing I continued the search that would seem endless for a place to rest. My arms were slumped down as I walked along. My eyes were fixated on the soaked muddy pathway. With each step I took I could feel my energy decreasing more and more as I continued on. I came towards a puddle in the path. I stared blankly into the puddle trying to make out what I looked like. It was hard because of the ripples that the rain created were making me look disfigured.

Or was it just that I looked disfigured.

I could distinctly see a gray muzzle with fangs protruding out of the sides. And my eyes looked dull and emotionless and like my soul, were colored a shade darker. My wet and shaggy fur wasn't protecting me well from the cold. A breeze caused me to shiver so I decided to be on my way.

After a while the scent I was following led me to the side of a cave. I guessed that the scent was old since my ears couldn't pick up any sounds coming from it. With a huff I walked into the cave and flopped onto my side. I lay facing the mouth of the cavern looking out for any threats that could stumble upon me. I didn't want to fight anymore it felt wrong to hurt. My gaze wandered outside where I could see the forest had ended. It was mainly grassy fields out there overlooking a lake. I sighed and curled up trying to preserve as much warmth as possible.

So this was how I was going to spend the rest of my life. In the darkness not in the spotlight. Living as a wild animal with the haunting memories that will stick with me until I die.

I could still hear Chip's scream ringing in my ears. I even promised him I would get his memories back. But instead I payed him back by hurting him. I never meant to though it was an accident. I often hear people say that everything happens for a reason. They think their destinies are already written down. So that everything that happens leads them closer to death. But why did Chip have to get hurt. Poor innocent Chip who can't even remember his own name. There was no reason for that. The image of his face has burned into my very memory and I knew we would never see each other again.

I couldn't take it anymore. This transformation, Dark Gaia, or anything else. I started to growl and lash out.

"WHY ME?!!! WHY AM I CURSED?!!! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!!!?" I roared. I started slashing the walls of the cave. I wanted to be free is that to much to ask for?!

Like a caged animal. That's what I was.

A caged animal.

I slammed my fists on the ground causing the earth to crumble under me. Realization sunk in. I was always going to be a werehog. Soon memories flashed and with no anger left I cried. I slumped into my arm and wept as tears rolled down my face. Again I had no oxygen and a sad swollen lump in my throat made my pain 10 times worse. Can you imagine what it's like to loose everything that you care about. It's an empty feeling that can't ever be filled. With the left over strength I had lifted my head up and spoke.

"I…I'm sorry Chip." Then I buried my face back in my arm. And continued to cry.

"Sonic."

I knew that voice.

"Chip?" I lifted my head to look at the figure standing at the mouth of the cave. Sure enough Chip was standing there soaked by the rain. I looked at the cut on his face. His blood was smudged but the cut was still visible. My ears flattened. I slowly sat up and looked at Chip with weary eyes.

"Sonic. Are you okay?" he asked.

I glanced down at my claws. Why was he concerned about me? I was the one who hurt him. But I couldn't endanger him again could I? If we were friends again he could get hurt. It hurt me on the inside but I had to do what I had to do. I had to push him away…

"Chip get away from me! I'm a monster!!!" I added with a snarl.

Chip flinched at the sudden out burst. He hesitated and took a step back. But realizing what he had to do I watched him step foreword.

"Sonic you are not a monster." He said.

I sighed realizing he wasn't leaving and walked towards him.

"Yeah but I certainly look like one." I said without the anger I usually heard in my voice. I stood by his right side and stared at the sky beginning to clear up.

"I'm an animal Chip. I look like an animal. Talk like an animal. And even act like one."

I gestured toward Chips cut.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Sonic I'm fine." He brushed his fingers on his wound. "It's just a scratch. It's you I'm worried about." His eyes gazed at mine.

"Why would you even worry about me? I was the one who hurt you. And I'm fine. It's just… (I sighed again.) There's nothing the same about me. I've turned into a werehog. I'd give anything to know that there's something about me that still the same." My heart sank at that last sentence.

"Sonic there's plenty of things that are still the same about you." Chip said with a smile tugging at his lips.

I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Yeah. Name one thing about me that's the same." I folded my arms.

I was slightly amused, I knew he couldn't think of anything but I at least wanted to see him try.

"Well…um…You're fur's still blue." He said.

"Yeah. If you can count how sickly looking and shaggy it is." I replied watching him trying to come up with something else.

He walked around me like a detective observing me.

"You still have your shoes." He said pointing at my feet.

I huffed.

"Cleats. They're Cleats." I answered stomping the caked dirt out of my left shoe.

"Hmmm" Chip fluttered onto my shoulder. He gazed into my eyes.

"You're eye's are still green." He said trying to make me smile.

It wasn't working.

"I've checked they've gotten a shade duller. Face it Chip I'm not a hedgehog I'm a werehog now. I'm just not me anymore." I let out a final sigh. Officially giving up.

However Chip wouldn't. For some reason he didn't give up. He pondered to him self, and then looked me up and down.

I started zoning out when Chip snapped his fingers. Startled a little bit I glanced at him. He was smiling.

"I know one thing." He said.

Chip's turquoise wings flapped and he hovered around my face. His smile was gone and his expression seemed focused. Yet he still had that innocent puppy dog look on his face. He floated lower facing my chest, then stared into my snow white fur.

Confused I bit my lip for a moment and tilted my head.

Chip looked up at me and nodded before he felt through my unruly fur. His little hand felt warm and I relaxed at his gentle movement. His hand rested over the left side of my chest. And I gazed at him looking into his gentle eyes. He did the same.

And I fully understood once his hand touched my heart.

"Sonic. You still have your heart. And that's why you're not an animal. An animal wouldn't have promised to help me. An animal wouldn't have helped the people that needed help themselves. And an animal…Certainly wouldn't feel bad If they had hurt someone. (He smiled) The reason you're my friend Sonic is because you care about me. And my promise is that I will never leave you." Said Chip.

And this time I was the one who smiled. I felt my own eyes clear up as if they had gotten rid of any excess pain.

There was a silence… But in that silence the only sounds that broke it were the sounds of Chip's wings flapping and my heart beating.

Chip took his hand off my chest and I put my hand gently on Chip's cheek.

"Chip I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to. It was an accident." I spoke to him softly.

Chip took my hand off his cheek gently. His smile brightened up.

"It's okay Sonic. I forgive you." He said.

I felt my heart getting warmer. I peered outside the cave and looked at the sky. I slowly walked out and stopped as I gazed at the sun rise. Its golden rays descended on the land enveloping every thing in a golden glow.

Including me.

I felt the darkness pour out of my heart as I was surrounded by dark clouds of energy. I felt like I was being reborn. My smile stretched even wider. I extended out my arms and took in the light from the sun. My transformation complete I opened my eyes and watched Chip float next to me. My gaze wandered towards the sun and I tightened my gloved fists in excitement. It was pretty hard to tell whether it was the sun or my eyes shinning the brightest. My sleek blue quills swayed in the morning breeze as I turned my head to Chip.

"Chip." I spoke with my smooth voice.

"Yeah Sonic." He said.

"Thanks for being with me during this whole werehog nightmare. If it wasn't for you. Well I wouldn't have made it through this." I turned back to face the sun.

Chip nodded at and stared at the morning with me.

I had spoken the truth. Chip was my best friend and without him I would have never have survived the darkness. I believed that Chip was protecting me. He was the light of my life.

Light.

Yeah that's what he was. Light. He was like the sun and the stars combined. Always brightening up the day or the night. I believe in my heart that he was light.

And still to this day when I grab on to his necklace and stare out at the sun. I feel he is still here with me leading me through the darkest times.

He has never left me.

In my heart I feel his light and I swear we will see each other again.

He promised never to leave…

Liked it? Boy did I have fun writing it!

Please read and review. Thanks! ^^

~Flash


End file.
